Take Me Away
by LilBlondeRikku
Summary: Kagome can't handle the confusion or life without InuYasha. Will he come and take her away?


This is the new and improved version of the old one. It was done in first person, and I didn't think it was all that great. So, I redid it in third person... I like it a lot better now. I hope you do to!**

* * *

**

**Take Me Away**

-Avril Lavigne-

**I cannot find a way to describe it**

**It's there inside; all I do is hide**

Kagome Higurashi sat in her room, cross-legged, on her bed. _Two years…_ She thought, as a tear fell from her eyes, hitting the bed sheets. No one else was home with her. Sota was at a friend's house, and her mom and Grandpa were out… doing something. She couldn't remember what it was.

It had been two years since the Shikon Jewel was completed. Sango and Miroku had gone to their homes, along with Shippo. That had left Inuyasha and her… though, she wished we had all stayed together… Especially the day he had used the Shikon No Tama to become a youkai, just like he had wanted.

Her hand went to her left cheek as she thought, where a scar lay. It was from Inuyasha.

He had lost control. Right when he became a youkai, he lost control. He had attacked her, leaving this scar.

It would never go away, and she knew it. She had to tell a lot of people she had fallen or something, but she knew the truth. No one else did, not even her family. It was too painful to tell anyone.

And she would never forget the wild, bloodshot look he had in his eyes when he had attacked her that day. She had never been more afraid.

That day, Kaedae had told her that… it would be wise for her to go back home. For good.

She didn't want to, but… she knew she had to.

•_**• Flashback ••**_

Kagome and Kaedae stepped through the woods cautiously, heading towards the well. Once there, Kaedae began the sealing spell, while Kagome stood beside the well, preparing to leave the feudal era forever.

Kaedae had just finished the spell, when a twig snapped nearby. Both of them turned in the direction of the sound, and watched as Inuyasha stepped out, eyes still wild and bloodshot.

"Where are you going?" He was trying to sound normal. But he wasn't… He must have just finished killing something, for blood stains were all over him, and the scent of blood filled the air.

"Home, Inuyasha. She's going home." Kagome silently thanked Kaedae as the old woman answered for her.

"I didn't ask you, you old hag!" He suddenly ran at Kaedae. She didn't have enough time to move, so Inuyasha soon had her pinned on the ground under him, the same wild look in his eyes.

"Kagome, go!" She said, her voice was raspy. Kagome's eyes widened as three thin lines of red appeared on her throat after Inuyasha clawed her. "Kaedae…" Then, her eye shut, and Kagome knew what had just happened, though she didn't seem to want to.

Inuyasha had killed Kaedae. Inuyasha had killed Kaedae. Inuyasha had killed Kaedae… The thought wouldn't go away.

She looked up at the youkai, who was now advancing towards the miko, fresh blood on his claws.

"Inuyasha…" She couldn't move, unless she wanted to fall into the well. But she wanted to give him one last chance before she left…

He didn't reply, nor did the wild look leave his eyes. Tears blurred her vision as she realized she had to leave. "Goodbye, Inuyasha."

•**_•End Flashback••_**

That was it… It had now been two years. Two years since that terrible day… She sighed, burying her head in a pillow, muffled sobs escaping into the air.

"Inuyasha…" She didn't move from her position. Not for a few minutes anyway. When she did move, it was only to lay on her back and stare up at the ceiling. "Why can't I forget about you and just move on?"

**I wish that it would just go away**

**What would you do, you do, if you knew**

**What would you do?**

"Would things have been different if I had told you how I felt?" She had always wondered.

The question she could never answer… And never would be able to answer. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts of Inuyasha and she looked over at the wall.

Why hadn't she taken that picture down? She stood up, walking over to the picture on the wall. She lifted her hands as if to take it down, then froze.

The picture was of her and Inuyasha. It was a nice, sunny day, and she had taken the camera to the feudal era with her. Miroku and Sango had found it, and had snapped a picture of her and Inuyasha, even though they had been just pressing buttons.

Actually, they had snapped quite a few pictures, though this was the one she had framed.

In this picture, they had just had lunch. Kagome was tired, to they had stopped to rest. Kagome had fallen asleep next to Inuyasha, and he had fallen asleep not long after.

He had his arms around her, holding her close to him, the expression on his face showing that he was having a rather good dream. She never knew what it was, having never asked.

She smiled slightly, then withdrew her hands. Though painful to think of Inuyasha, she could never take down that picture.

**All the pain I thought I knew**

**All my thoughts lead back to you**

She turned away from the picture, looking around her room. Had it become brighter, or was she just imaging it?

"You stupid girl!"

She looked around, her heart hardly daring to believe it. Had she just heard his voice?

She walked to the center of her room, then to the window, opening it and looking out.

No. She had jut imagined it. But… it had seemed so real. Her vision become blurry once more as she made her way downstairs, heading towards the kitchen.

She stopped at the door, looking out.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was running towards the sacred tree. She stepped over the tiny fence that was around it, wrapping her arms around the tree, like she was hugging it.

"Inuyasha…" Seconds later she was found less than a foot away from it, her hand pressed against the spot where Kikyou's arrow had nicked the tree years ago, pinning Inuyasha to it.

**Back to what was never said**

**Back and forth inside my head**

"I love you, Inuyasha." There they were. The words she had wanted to tell him for so long… but had never said.

Not that he could hear them. Saying them out loud barely eased her heart, for she knew he couldn't hear her.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry I never told you. I'm sorry I left you." Though her heart told her she had nothing to be sorry for, she still felt horrible.

**I can't handle this confusion**

**I'm unable; come and take me away**

"I can't take it anymore… Inuyasha, I need you!" She cried out suddenly, hand turning into a fist as her body shook from the sobs.

"I need you to come and take me away… Take me away from here. Take me to a place where we can be happy again, just like we used to." That was what she wanted; though she knew it would never happen. The only thing she had left of him was memories…

Some pleasant, some not to pleasant. But she wanted more… She wanted Inuyasha. She wanted to live with him, to be happy, to know that he would always be by her side.

**I feel like I am all alone**

**All by myself I need to get around it**

_I feel so alone…_ It was hours later. She had stayed out here, by the tree, hoping to hear Inuyasha's voice. _Inuyasha, I want you here with me._

"Kagome?" Looking up, she saw her mother standing in the doorway, the light from the kitchen behind her the only bright thing in the darkness. "It's time for dinner."

Kagome stood, glancing back at the tree once as she walked over to her mother. "I'm not all that hungry, mom."

"Are you sure?" Her mother felt her head.

Kagome nodded. "I'm sure."

"Well, alright then. Get some sleep." She kissed her forehead, then took away a plate from the stack she had been going to use to set the table with.

Kagome nodded, walking upstairs. She ran some warm water in the bathtub, hoping it would ease her thoughts.

It helped, though only slightly. She rested in there for about an hour, almost falling asleep. But once she was out, she wrapped herself in a bathrobe, heading for her room, shutting the door behind her.

She sat on her bed, making no move to do anything else for the night. It wasn't long until she fell asleep, still in her bathrobe and everything.

**My words are cold; I don't want them to hurt you**

**If I show you, I don't think you'd understand**

**Cause no one understands**

Around midnight, Kagome sat up suddenly in her bed, looking around the room, breathing heavily. She had been having a dream.

Well, more like a nightmare. It was of the day he had changed, attacking her and killing Kaedae.

She shook her head to clear her mind, standing up and walking over to her window, looking out. She opened it, sticking her head out, looking around, half hoping to see the all too familiar face of Inuyasha.

No such luck.

Without her knowing it, her hand had gone to the scar that lay on her cheek. She sighed, bringing her head back inside, closing her window.

She knew everyone else was asleep, so she made sure to walk around her room silently as she went back to her bed, sitting down on it.

_Why didn't I tell him what I felt? Maybe, if I did, none of this would have happened._ Though, she knew that it was only a 50/50 chance.

Well, now it was a 100/0 chance. She would never see him again, so she would never get the chance to tell him.

But she had been afraid. Afraid that he didn't feel the same way she did… That she would look like a fool in front of the one she cared about most.

A single tear fell, more soon following. It seemed they would never stop coming.

She couldn't even focus on her schoolwork anymore. She would always think of him, everywhere she went.

She saw his face everywhere, had even called out his name sometimes.

But he never answered.

**All the pain I thought I knew**

**All my thoughts lead back to you**

Minutes later, she had crept downstairs, and was now s6tanding at the door of the living room, looking around.

Memories filled the miko's mind as Buyo purred at her feet. She reached down and pet him. He continued to purr and rub at her feet, happy.

Inuyasha had loved to 'play' with Buyo. Buyo didn't like it much, yet he always seemed slightly happier when Inuyasha was there.

Or had that also been her imagination? Probably.

Looking out of the window, she saw that rain was coming down. She sighed, then found herself at the door to the backyard. It was as if someone else was controlling her, and she wasn't doing a thing.

She made her way to the tree, placing her hand back on it. She became soaked in an instant it seemed, but she didn't care. Or if she did, she didn't show it. All she cared about was Inuyasha.

He was her obsession; her life. She couldn't live without him.

**Back to what was never said**

**Back and forth inside my head**

"I can't take it anymore." She whispered, looking up at the tree. "I love you Inuyasha! I never told you, but I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you!"

It was as if something inside of her snapped. 'I love you' was now a chant, one she repeated over and over again, each one becoming softer.

She fell to her knees as another memory came. She wasn't sure if it was worse than what had happened the day she left… Or if they were both the same.

Though, after thinking about it, she decided this one hurt worse. A lot worse.

•_**• Flashback ••**_

Kagome sat behind a bush, watching Inuyasha. He looked as if he was waiting for something, by the Sacred Tree.

She had followed him, because she had wanted to see why he had been acting so strangely lately. He had been going off like this for a while, and she had finally broken down and followed him.

He was facing the tree, looking up at it, his right hand positioned on the spot where Kikyou's arrow had nicked the tree, embedding the head in it.

He then turned, and for a split second, she thought he had caught her scent, and was about to yell at her. But his expression was soft, ears flattened against his head.

He muttered something, and even though she was too far away to hear it, she could read his lips.

Kikyou.

_That's why he came to be alone._ She thought, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. _To see her. Kikyou._

And there she was suddenly, in front of him. They stared at each other for a moment, then Inuyasha pulled Kikyou into a warm embrace, resting his head in hers, hers on his neck as she returned his embrace.

When they pulled apart, he leaned down, and she leaned up. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, and it suddenly hit the miko.

_He doesn't love me._

She hadn't realized it, but the tears were falling down her face.

_He loves Kikyou._

She cried out, tearing my eyes away from the other two and fleeing, running away from it.

•_**•End Flashback••**_

It had been a while before she calmed down. She had stayed isolated for a while, not speaking to anyone.

She didn't think Inuyasha or Kikyou had noticed her… Inuyasha would have said something, she was sure of it.

Looking up, she sighed as she saw that it was still dark. She wanted it to be morning, for this night to be over.

_Even though I knew he loves Kikyou… I still want him here._ She thought, wiping her eyes, just to have them well up again. _Will I ever get over it?_

**I can't handle this confusion**

**I'm unable; come and take me away**

_No._ She answered her own question, just as she had asked herself. She squeezed her eyes shut. Without him… everything just seemed to fall apart.

_I need you, Inuyasha… I love you._

Her hand went to the locket that was around her neck. It was a small silver chain, a small silver heart dangling off of it. Inside of the heart, when you open it up, were two pictures.

On the left was Kagome, along with a lock of her dark hair.

And on the right was Inuyasha, with a lock of his silver hair. She had this made not long before they completed the Shikon No Tama.

Now she wore it everywhere, never letting it out of her sight.

It was her last link to Inuyasha, her last link to the feudal era.

**I'm going nowhere (on and on and)**

**I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)**

**Take me away**

Sighing, she stood up. The rain didn't seem to want to stop, so she began making her way back towards the house. She shut the door after she came inside, not even bothering to stop the dripping.

She was soaked, and got a towel from the bathroom, drying herself off as best as she could. Back in her room, she put her bathrobe back on, since it had come off while she slept.

Hugging herself, she leaned against the wall, looking outside, one hand on the scar on her cheek, the other turning the heart on her chain again and again.

She then let them fall to her sides, sighing silently, looking to the floor.

**I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)**

**(and off and on)**

She didn't get back to sleep. She barely moved until the morning, when a soft knock sounded on her door.

"Come in." She looked over at Souta stepped in, looking over at her.

"Hi, sis." He smiled over at her, but didn't seem surprised when he didn't get one back. He knew why she wasn't smiling; why she wasn't her old self.

"You miss him, don't you?" For a minute, she was confused. It must have shown on her face for he added the following, "Inuyasha."

She looked away, then back into her little brother, nodding slowly. "I do." She crossed the room and sat on her bed, bringing her knees up to her chest.

He looked sorry he had brought it up. She quickly reassured him, giving him a hug. "Don't worry, Souta. I've been thinking of him ever since I left. You didn't bring him up on your own." Her voice broke then; she couldn't say anything else.

He looked half happy, half sad. "You loved him, didn't you?" He asked, almost too softly for his sister to hear.

"More than anything." She replied softly, looking away.

He hugged her. Kagome knew he was sorry, and she knew that he knew that she felt horrible. She also knew that he knew there was nothing he could do.

Though, he didn't know about Kikyou. She was sure of it. He thought she left because everything was settled. Just like everyone else, he didn't even know what the scar on her cheek was from.

**All the pain I thought I knew**

**All my thoughts lead back to you**

When he pulled away, she saw the tears shining in his eyes, and realized she had them, too.

He gave her one last, sad smile before standing up, leaving her room, closing the door behind him.

As soon as he was gone, she burst into tears. It seemed, lately, they had seemed endless, whenever she thought of him.

She had never felt like this before.

Inuyasha was there every time she had needed someone, though he wouldn't ever admit doing it of his free will.

She suddenly got a clear picture of him in her mind. Him before he turned youkai, when he was a hanyou.

And she remembered the way he got jealous whenever Houjou was mentioned, or when he saw him… Or Kouga, for that matter.

It was hard to tell who he hates more, Kouga or Houjou. He hates them both, she knew that much.

_Hated._ She corrected herself. _I don't even know it he remembers me._ Thinking of him not even remembering, or caring about, her brought another wave of tears.

**Back to what was never said**

**Back and forth inside my head**

All of a sudden, she felt something inside of her. Something was telling her to go outside… Something that felt wonderful.

_How can I feel this good?_ She wondered, standing up.

She changed into a pale pink short sleeved shirt, with a dark blue skirt, unable to suppress the happy feeling inside of her.

She passed her family in the kitchen, but none of them noticed her as she went to the door, pushing it open.

Outside, she noticed something. "The rain." She looked up at the sky, where the sun shone brightly.

She was almost angered, but something was stopping her from becoming angry. An invisible force was pushing her, pulling her towards the Shrine in which the well she used to travel to the feudal era so many times was in.

She hesitated at the door. This place held a lot of memories for her… Both painful and wonderful.

She then pushed the door open, taking in a sharp breath as she saw something unexpected.

Red.

**I can't handle this confusion**

**I'm unable; come and take me away**

Her first thought was blood; that something had happened, until she began to focus.

A gasp caught in her throat as she realized who it was. Long silver hair blew in the slight breeze from the open door, and dog ears twitched on top of their head.

It was Inuyasha.

At first, she thought my mind was playing tricks on me, since she wanted so badly to see him.

At the sound of the door opening, he turned. As soon as his eyes met hers, she felt a sudden burst of happiness.

His eyes widened. "Kagome?" He was about the same as he had been when he had been a hanyou, though he was a youkai now.

"Inuyasha!" She cried out, running to him, pulling him into a tight embrace, more tears flowing down her face. Though they were happy tears now. Not the ones that had been filled with sorrow before.

He stiffened, then relaxed, returning the embrace. "Kagome…" He said softly, stroking her hair. "I missed you."

_Is this really happening?_ She couldn't help but think, in the back of her mind, that it was a dream and that she would wake up to find myself hugging my pillow.

"I… I missed you, too, Inuyasha. I thought about you all the time, but…" She tried to stop her voice from shaking. She had so many questions for him…

"But what?" He looked down at her, eyes full or warmth for her.

"But… But…" She couldn't get it out. "Kikyou." She finally said it, her voice soft.

Ear twitching, he suddenly realized what she was saying. "Kagome…" He pulled her into another hug, not letting go for a long time. "She… She's gone. She left." He then told her everything.

She had left, because she finally realized that it wouldn't work. She still loved Inuyasha, yes, but she had finally realized that she could never be with him again. So, she had given up her body, going to rest in peace.

"How did you get here? Kaedae-" She stopped then, the memory of that day coming back.

"I don't know." His voice didn't seem to have regret of coming here. His actions didn't show regret, either.

Before Kagome knew what was happening, they were kissing. It was just as passionate as the one he had shared with Kikyou, which felt wonderful. She felt something inside of here, and she knew what she wanted.

To be with Inuyasha… now and forever.

**Take me away**

After a while, the two of them went inside, hands interconnected. "I was wondering where you were, Ka-" Her mother began, stopping when she looked up.

At her mother's sudden stop, her grandpa and Souta looked up as well. Shock was apparent on all of their faces.

Hours later, they were all in the Living Room. Souta was in a chair, Kagome's mother and grandpa were on the couch. Inuyasha and Kagome sat together, leaning on the chair Souta sat in.

Well, Inuyasha was. Kagome was leaning on him.

Everything that he had told her was told to them, except the parts about Kikyou. He knew that they didn't know, so he kept his mouth shut about that.

"Can… can I talk to your mom and Grandpa?" Inuyasha whispered suddenly, into Kagome's ear.

A bit surprised, she nodded, standing up and pulling Souta with her. He protested, but she pulled him into the kitchen, telling him Inuyasha wanted to talk to their mom and grandpa.

He sat in a chair, and she leaned against the wall, waiting.

**Take me away**

Kagome was so happy Inuyasha was back… it was too much happiness for words.

After a while, they called the two siblings back into the living room.

"We talked." Her mother said, after they had made themselves comfortable. They all knew who she meant by 'we' so no one asked.

"I asked if you… could come home with me." Inuyasha blushed slightly, looking at Kagome.

Hers turned pink as well, as she looked over to her mom and grandpa. She wanted to go, she suddenly realized.

They nodded when they caught her eye, and she smiled, jumping up and giving them both a hug.

It wasn't long until Kagome was back at the well with Inuyasha, who had his arms crossed. _I guess most things don't change._ She thought, with a smile.

The deal was that the two of them would come and visit whenever they could. There was a new person in the village, and they had, in Inuyasha words, taking Kaedae's place.

She was just as experienced, and just as old, Inuyasha said.

She had also given him something, so that he could control his inner demon. The two of them had their own hut, though there were some other people in it. Roommates.

**Take me away**

After kissing everyone goodbye again, they turned towards the well. Taking his hand, Kagome closed her eyes and jumped, enjoying the feeling that was swirling inside of her.

When they got back into Feudal Japan, they were walking through the woods, towards the village. Nothing was said… The silence said everything.

Right before they got into the village, he stopped, looking over at Kagome. His hand went to her cheek, where he traced the scar lightly.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." He said softly.

"It's alright, Inuyasha." She kissed him softly. "Now lets go home. I want to meet our roommates." She gave him a small smile, walking into the village, with him following.

Arriving at their hut, she walked in, and was immediately attacked by a small fur ball.

"Shippo!" She exclaimed, giving him a tight squeeze. She looked up, and saw Sango and Miroku, holding hands and smiling.

"Sango! Miroku!" She gave them both hugs as well, then stepped back beside Inuyasha.

"I can't believe it…" She said softly, as Inuyasha kissed her on the forehead, as Miroku did the same to Sango.

**Take me away**

Everything would be alright now, she knew it. Everything would be fine… They all had each other, again.

A happy ending.

* * *

There we go! I hope you like it. Remember... Read and Review! Make the writer happy. Please?  
Remember, I support constructive criticism. 


End file.
